Normal Times
by lavigneforever
Summary: Just some normal times with the Teen Titans on their day off. BB and Rae/Rob and Star


BB and Rae! Just some normal times in the new relationship of Beastboy and Raven! I don't own Teen Titans

It was morning time in the tower, and everyone was in the kitchen. Cyborg was making breakfast and Beastboy was making his own vegatarian breakfast. Robin was reading the paper and Starfire was playing with Silkie. Raven was reading.

"So you guys, guess which super hero team got a day off?!" Cyborg exclaimed as he set down the waffles in front of his teammates.

"Titans East?" Robin guessed

"No way, Titans West!" Beastboy argued.

Cyborg sweat dropped.

"No you idiots! It's us!" Cyborg finally said as he sat down in the booth with the rest of the team.

Raven looked over at Beastboy. He was already looking at her. It had been a while since they had some personal time together.

"That's great Cyborg, I guess after we do our training the day can start." Robin said sipping his coffee.

Everyone glared at him. Robin felt eyes on him. He lowerd his paper.

"What? Do I have waffle on my face?"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"No you idiot, you can't make us train on a off day." she deadpanned

"Dudes, it's unheard of!" Beastboy added as he sat next to raven.

Raven continued to read her book and felt Beastboy's hand on her own. She curved a small smile.

Robin groaned.

"Ok, fine. You all can sit and be lazy, i'm going to work out and then be lazy."

the rest of the gang just shrugged.

Robin's eye twitched. He left the room abrubtly.

Cyborg was shoveling waffles in his mouth.

"Don't you want your waffles yo?!"

"Finish them for me." Robin shouted down the hall

"This is glorious! Friend raven what does one do on the day off?" Starfire asked curiously

Raven stopped reading and put her book down and leaned into Beastboy.

"Well, whatever you want. It's an off day Star, you can do whatever you feel." Raven explained

Starfire thought about it a moment.

"Well, what are you going to do today?"

Raven turned her head around and up at Beastboy.

"I'm going to hang out with my boyfriend Star, why don't you talk your own stupid boyfriend robin, into hanging out with you instead of him working out all day." Raven continued.

Starfire nodded excitingly, she then flew off to grab Robin.

"So no prelude to the term boyfriend eh?" Beastboy asked as he got out of the booth, which made Raven fall backwards.

Raven blew a piece of hair out her face and gave Beastboy a glare.

"Sorry Rae."

"What did you want me to call you? My boyfriend, or the dorky idiotic better half of me?"

Beastboy smiled.

"I'll take both."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Get a room you two." said Cyborg as he cleaned up the kitchen.

"Yeah Raven, ew." Beastboy added

Raven gave the two a look that could kill.

"Sorry babe." Beastboy said sheepishly.

Raven grabbed Beastboy's hand and they left the commons room.

"What do you think Cyborg is going to do today?" Beastboy asked Raven as they walked down the hall.

"Probably work on his baby, the T-Car." Raven said plainly

"I'm more interested in Starfire and Robin, i'd love to see Starfire try and pull Robin away from the training yard."

They were about to turn the corner when Raven pushed Beastboy up against the wall covering his mouth.

Beastboy gave Raven a look.

She pointed around the corner and made a shushing motion with her hand.

The two peered around the corner to see Robin and Starfire making out in the hallway. It was the sweet and gooey make out, it was the disgusting sexual make out.

"I think i might barf." Beastboy whispered to Raven

"Ditto."

The two turned around to walk back to the kitchen. The two shuddered at what they saw.

"My innocent eyes." Raven said giving another shudder

Beastboy laughed a little when they both entered the commons room.

"What's so funny you two?" Cyborg asked as he finished putting the dishes away.

Beastboy laughed harder.

Raven elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! Babe!"

She elbowed him again.

"Don't call me babe in front of people."

Beastboy fell to the floor.

"Rae what's going on with that grassstain of yours?" Cyborg asked smiling.

Raven rolled her eyes with an annoyed look.

"We accidently walked in on Robin and Starfire making out, pretty heavily too"

Cyborg burst out in laughter.

Just then Robin and Starfire came through the commons doors.

Everyone stopped laughing and turned to the couple.

"What's going on in here" Robin asked suspiciously

"Nothing dude? You? We're just here, having...normal times..." Beastboy tried his luck at a lie

Raven shook her head in annoyance.

"Please, what is having normal times? Is it a food?" Starfire asked

"Beastboy is lying about something Star, it's not a food." Robin explained as he looked at his three friends.

Raven walked by Beastboy and stood in front of him. Beastboy raised an eyebrow. Raven began to make out with beastboy in front of the gang.

All mouths dropped.

Raven stopped and grabbed Beastboy's hand and led him out of the commons room.

"I hope you two enjoyed the make out session, it looked like you guys had fun." Raven said as she left the commons room with Beastboy.

Robin and Starfire were red. They looked like lobsters. Cyborg was on the ground laughing harder then he ever had.

Yep, they may look professional when dealing with villians, but they regular teenagers when it comes to a day off.


End file.
